A True Leader
by Meera
Summary: The bladebreakers are off in a new tournament and more trouble follows. kai is true leader and protects his team mates the best he cans. But what happens when rumors spread and friends break apart. Who will save them from the clutches of evil?


Finally my own fanfic!!!!!!!!!!

There is a change in one of the characters. Max is my favorite character and I've changed him into a girl named Lacey (sorry max fans). They are still pretty much the same. Lacey's bitbeast is Draciel still. Lacey was adopted and doesn't know who her parents are. She was adopted by a woman who works 24/7 and doesn't care about Lacey at all. Lacey has a dark brown hair w/ which waves out. She has crimson eyes. She is about Tyson's height. She loves to sing and dance although she doesn't do so much of it anymore because she loves blading more. She would love to become a singer and dancer some day and perform.

Meera: "Hey Kai! Would you do the disclaimer for me?"

Kai: standing up against the wall, arms folded "No"

Meera T-T: "pleaseeeeeeeeeeee?"

Kai: "no."

Meera: "I HATE U!"

awkward silence

Kai: "u do? Not that I care..."

Meera: "....."

awkward silence

Kai: "Meera does not own beyblade or any of the characters from beyblade, except Lacey who she made up." Folds arms across chest

Meera: Yay! Thanks Kai! goes to hug Kai

Kai: "ahhhhh!" runs away with Meera chasing him

**Chapter 1 – Good news and Bad news**

**Lacey's P.O.V**

"We did it guys! Yea!" Tyson yelled as he pumped his fist into the air with joy. We had done it. We Bladebreakers were the world champions. I was so happy. I looked around and the rest of my team. Kenny was typing away to Dizzi. Ray had come back from the hospital in crutches and was hugging Mariah. And Kai, our captain, even had a smile on his face as if to say I knew we would be the champions.

"Alright bladebreakers," yelled a photographer, "time for a championship photo!"

Tyson and I hugged and did the piece sign, while Ray held the trophy which was huge. Kenny smiled and stopped typing. As usual, Kai stood away from us but still he still had a smile on his face.

SNAP**** SNAP SNAP

The audience was screaming for us and pictures were being snapped. That was when I noticed the Demolition Boys looking our way. They all looked at us with pure hate, except Tala. He was starring daggers at Kai. But it wasn't hate his eyes showed, it was envy. Then a minute later Boris came out and ordered them to leave. All traces of emotion left them and they parted. I felt bad for them. Then all of a sudden fans came out of no where and asked for our autographs.

"Alright folks, don't worry, there is plenty of me to go around," Tyson proclaimed, "after all I am the world champion!" I smiled. Same old Tyson.

I blushed at the compliments I was given, and signed a few blades before getting out of there and outside. I looked up at the bright blue sky. I sighed. What a wonderful day it had been. Having the team together and our goal achieved. It felt great. Nothing could ruin my day. Absolutely nothing.

**Normal P.O.V**

The rest of the bladebreakers went outside and joined Lacey.

"We were awesome!" Tyson yelled.

"No doubt about it, we all did great." Ray put in. Kai said nothing and looked at the sky.

"Lets go celebrate with at Happy Joe's Buffet! Mr. Dickenson said he'd treat us! Woohoo!" Tyson yelled and ran to find Mr. Dickenson. Lacey ran after him and the rest of the bladebreakers followed.

at the Happy Joe's Buffet

**Lacey's P.O.V**

"Congratulations everyone! I knew you could do it. I'm glad that you guys stuck together and hung in there until the very end," Mr. Dickenson said, "Here's to the bladebreakers!" He lifted his glass and every one cheered and drank their drinks.

Tyson was stuffing his face with as many fries as he could. Me, Ray, and Kai were eating noodles. Mr. Dickenson had left to make a few phone calls.

"There's nothing like ketchup!" I said as I dumped loads of ketchup onto my noodles. Mmmmm...I loved ketchup almost as much as I loved sugar.

Ray laughed, "Americans..." Kai snickered at the remark.

"Hey! American's are the best!" I defended my home while laughing. "I'm really gonna miss you guys when we have to split up..."

"I want to come to America with you!" Tyson managed to say in between bites. "I want to taste some American food!"

Everyone laughed and talked about leaving and tournaments to come.

"Everyone better keep practicing or you won't be on the team for the next tournament." Kai said sternly and drank his coke. That's Kai for you. Always assuming the leadership role, it suits him well.

"Says who?" Tyson stopped eating and looked at Kai. O geez here we go. "You can't tell us what to do. I am the World Champ now and no one can beat me. I don't need practice."

"Come on guys! Can we all just get along for the rest of this dinner?" Ray pleaded.

"Yea, let's just not talk about beyblading anymore" I spoke up.

Mr. Dickenson returned with a grim look on his face. "What's wrong?" Ray asked him.

"I have some bad news for you, Lacey..." O shit! I didn't like where this was headed. Everyone turned towards Mr. Dickenson. Even Tyson stopped eating. "What's up Mr.D?"

"Lacey...it's about your adoptive mother...." He went on. "It appears she was part of a hit-and-run." Hit-and-run! She hit someone? Figures...she doesn't care about anyone but herself. She never watches where she goes. Oh well, like I care, I hope she goes to jail.

"She was killed instantly." Mr. Dickenson finally finished. What? She was hit by a car? Killed? She didn't hit anyone? She couldn't be dead! Suddenly I didn't feel too good. I felt dizzy. Then I collapsed.

**I wonder what's gonna happen now. Got any ideas? Jus let me know...Well how was that for the first chapter? Well I'm not sure myself it's my first time writing a fanfic....Well anyway PLZzzzzzzz READ & REVIEW**


End file.
